Dernière fois
by Alounet
Summary: La veille de son mariage, Gohan retrouve Trunks dans sa chambre, celui-ci semblant faire la tête. Peuvent-ils réellement s'aimer ? Lemon Gohan/Trunks.


**Titre** : Dernière fois

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Gohan/Trunks

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash ! Mais quand même, c'est entre un adulte et un adolescent (consentant !)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Akira Toriyama !

**Notes** : La dernière fois je discutais avec mon ami Thibault, et il me rappela à quel point je pouvais aimer ce manga : Dragon Ball. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas écrit dessus, donc je reviens, plus en forme que jamais avec un lemon entre Gohan et Trunks (ça ne se passe pas dans le futur alternatif, je le précise). Mon couple préféré c'est le Goten/Trunks, mais j'avais envie de changer ! Donc voilà ! Voici 1000 mots pour vous !

* * *

Gohan était fier d'être tout jeune diplômé et surtout, il allait épouser Videl, son amour de jeunesse qu'il n'avait plus quitté ces quatre dernières années. Leurs familles s'accordaient pour dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un couple vraiment merveilleux.

Leur sens de la justice les réunissait et Videl permettait à Gohan de devenir moins timide qu'il ne pouvait l'être jusqu'à présent. En réalité, une seule personne semblait en désaccord avec ce mariage. La veille au soir, Bulma avait organisé un grand repas de "répétition" avec les principaux invités et les proches.

Si tout le monde s'amusait, quelqu'un n'était pas à la fête et avait préféré se réfugier dans sa chambre : Trunks.

Le jeune adolescent avait maintenant quinze ans. L'âge bête, l'âge ingrat. L'âge ou les hormones nous travaillent plus que nécessaire. L'âge ou l'on peut bouder pour tout et rien et surtout, l'âge ou l'on commence à tomber amoureux.

Et c'était clairement ce qui arrivait au fils de Végéta.

-Je peux entrer ?

Gohan venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre du plus jeune. Il tenait un verre de soda dans les mains et referma la porte derrière lui. Il posa son verre sur la table de nuit et il s'assit sur le lit du plus jeune.

-Pourquoi tu restes enfermé ici ? Goten te cherche partout.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? demanda Gohan qui se voulait souriant. Tu vas peut-être me dire pourquoi tu boudes comme ça ?

-Non.

Trunks enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller et décida de ne plus parler. Gohan était mal à l'aise et voulait réellement remonter le moral du plus jeune. Il lui enleva le coussin de force et se pencha vers lui, sa tête près de son oreille :

-Tu crois que parce que j'épouse Videl, je ne t'aime plus ?

Le jeune adolescent se retourna et son visage se retrouva face à son aîné. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, et sans plus attendre, le plus jeune brisa la distance et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Ils s'embrassèrent, chastement, avant que le baiser ne devienne plus dur, plus passionnel.

Voyant la situation déraper, Gohan mit fin à ce doux délice et recula légèrement :

-On ne peut plus faire ça.

-Tu m'aimes toujours pas vrai ?

-Oui... répondit timidement le brun. Mais, je ne peux plus t'aimer de _cette_ façon.

Trunks aurait voulu pleurer mais il n'en fit rien, gardant ses larmes pour lui même. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Gohan et l'embrassa cette fois-ci dans le cou. Le brun le laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps.

-Demain tu seras marié... dit-il entre deux baisers. Mais ce soir... Je veux t'avoir pour une dernière fois...

Gohan céda à la tentation et plaqua le plus jeune contre le lit. Il l'embrassa tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements, ce que Trunks ne tarda pas à faire également. Ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de l'adolescent.

Gohan dévorait les lèvres de son amant, Trunks laissait sa main parcourir le corps du plus grand et atteignit sans problème le sexe fièrement tendu du brun. Il l'attrapa dans une main, le caressant, jouant avec et le faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Gohan gémissait.

Tête bêche avec le plus jeune, chacun des deux jouait avec le sexe de l'autre. D'abord en le masturbant, puis bientôt en y goutant, déposant leurs lèvres sur l'extrémité de leur virilité. Une fois leurs langues déposées, c'est leurs bouches qui jouèrent à l'unissions avec leurs sexes.

Celui de Trunks de par son adolescence, n'était pas encore complètement formé, mais comme pour tout bon saiyen, ses proportions n'étaient pas négligeables. Gohan le dépassait cependant de loin, de par son âge.

Etonnamment, c'est le plus âge qui jouit le premier, laissant éclater sa jouissance sur le visage du plus jeune qui n'en perdit pas une seule miette. Trunks se redressa, colla son visage dans l'épaule de Gohan et lui demanda :

-Pour... J'ai... Je peux te prendre ?

Gohan ne s'était jamais fait "prendre" par qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à présent, lors de leurs ébats, Gohan dirigeait toujours la situation entre eux deux. C'était son rôle, il était le plus vieux, le plus expérimenté après tout. Mais devant le regard tendre et amoureux de Trunks, le brun n'eut pas la force de lui refuser pour cette dernière fois.

Il se contenta de lui sourire :

-Vas y.

Gohan s'allongea sur le dos, redressant les jambes pour les mettre sur les épaules du plus jeune. Ce dernier qui découvrait cet acte-ci, se rapprocha doucement, plaçant son sexe vers l'intimité la plus profonde du plus grand. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre :

-J'y vais doucement ?

-Comme tu veux Trunks... répondit le brun.

Trunks s'enfonça petit à petit dans l'espace jamais exploré de Gohan. Ce dernier ne grimaça pas un seul instant, voulant réellement que le plus jeune ne voit que le plaisir qu'il pouvait prendre. Trunks se mordait les lèvres et bientôt, toute sa jeune virilité fut entré. Il commença alors à ressortir et rentrer à nouveau dans cet espace chaud et rassurant. Sa force fit qu'il y allait sans ménagement et Gohan ne semblait pas contre cette idée là.

Les deux garçons étaient en parfaite osmose, et Trunks ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour, avant de s'effondrer sur Gohan et de le serrer tout contre lui.

Les deux garçons restèrent l'un contre l'autre, complètement nus, allongé ensemble. Gohan lui caressait les cheveux et soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Goten rayonnant, cherchant son meilleur ami.

Trunks et Gohan ne bougèrent pas, restant nus l'un contre l'autre, ne sachant pas quelle réaction avoir. Goten les surprit :

-Vous avez joué à la bagarre sans moi ?

Goten ferma la porte, se déshabilla et sauta à son tour dans le lit pour se blottir contre son frère et Trunks. Gohan déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son jeune amant.


End file.
